


胆小鬼

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 青春伤痛文学（伪）。非常OOC。对不起别骂了。





	胆小鬼

他站在昏黄街灯下，闻到方星现身上呛人的辣椒味。  
方星现走路摇摇晃晃，被他伸手握住胳膊肘才勉强找着一点方向。Omega在发情，他心想。他一低下头就能看见方星现被热潮熏红的面颊和微微失焦的眼瞳。  
他自忖身为alpha本应与对方保持距离。但既然他们连更进一步的事情都做过，好像这些假惺惺的伪装也就无甚所谓。  
于是郑泰成把方星现拉过来让他靠在自己身侧。  
——忍着点，马上就到了。郑泰成说。  
——哦。方星现吸了吸鼻子。  
他掏出钥匙打开了门。客厅里一片黑，没有人。所幸没有第二个人得以窥见方星现此时的糗态。郑泰成顾不上开灯，就这样摸着黑上楼找到方星现的房门。  
——早点吃了药睡觉。郑泰成松开了手。  
——我、我身边没有药了。方星现支支吾吾地说。  
——什么意思？郑泰成皱着眉头问。  
——没想到这次会提前这么久，还没来得及买。方星现如实回答。  
郑泰成知道接下来等待着他的是什么了。这样的事情发生了一次又一次。  
——哥，帮帮我吧。他听到方星现压低了嗓音说。然后方星现踮起脚，凑上来吻他。  
每个发情期方星现总有各式各样的借口要求与他做爱。

他习惯性地回应着这个吻，因此满嘴辣味，辣得舌头发痛。  
——快点进来。方星现一只手打开房门，口齿不清地说。  
方星现的房间果然还是一样的乱。几件不同颜色T恤，揉成一团丢在角落。床上枕头被子七倒八歪。但再糟糕的环境也不足以影响兴致。他一边亲吻一边去拉方星现的外套，企图把它扯下。  
动作中鼓鼓囊囊的口袋里好像传来药瓶摇晃的声音。  
——什么声音？郑泰成顿在那里。  
——哪有声音？方星现不满地问。  
郑泰成去掏他的口袋，掏出一瓶装得满满的抑制剂。  
——操，郑泰成说，你他妈说你没药？  
——哦，我忘了。方星现漫不经心地说，抬头直视他怒意横生的眼睛。  
——为什么说谎？郑泰成质问道。  
他知道会是什么答案。每个发情期方星现都会这么说。  
——因为比起吃药，还是跟哥做更舒服。方星现说。  
他的头脑在轰鸣。他说不清此时盘桓在他脑髓里的是怒火还是情欲。  
——你总是，郑泰成几乎要控制不住音量，你总是这样，只顾着你自己，从来不考虑别人会有什么感受。  
方星现笑得眼睛拉成长长的细缝。  
——不要自己骗自己了，哥，你明明也想做。

他把方星现摁在床上。对方轻易地接纳了他，双腿紧紧勾着他的腰。  
他流着汗，眼镜片蒙上一层薄薄白雾。方星现的脸和躯体在他眼底变得模模糊糊。  
他觉得那道身影是一条噬人的恶虎。  
但他心甘情愿地舍身奉上灵与肉了。他为此痛不欲生，又或者长久以来折磨他的只不过是求而不得又无处发泄的爱欲。谁知道呢。Omega温热的甬道也没办法拯救他，除非打开生殖腔任他完全标记占有。但这是不可能的、不被允许的。  
——射哪里？郑泰成问。  
——随便哪里，不要弄脏衣服。方星现鼻音浓重地答。  
于是他射在方星现的腿上。

郑泰成尚未完全软化的结就贴在他腿间。他意识到后颈上落下几个吻，却故意避开他的腺体。本应被alpha用信息素抚慰的地方被当作鸩毒对待，甚至因为饱受冷落而微微发疼。  
——可是你明明也想标记我。方星现心想。  
——胆小鬼，胆小鬼。都说了除了衣服以外哪里都可以。  
——明明我也想被你标记。  
——胆小鬼。每次都要等到我主动。


End file.
